dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geed Riser
Geed Riser(ギードライザー, Gīdoraizā) is Yato Kirishiki Fusion Scared Gear to fuse up to the two legendary capsules called the Ultra Capsules and use that power to fight with Devils. The user activates the Ultra Capsules/Kaiju Capsules' switches before sliding them into the Loading Knuckle (装填ナックル Sōten Nakkuru). Afterwards, the user slides the Loading Knuckle to the Geed Riser as they press the trigger, causing the DNA-themed cylinder to spin. This results in a Fusion Rise (フュージョンライズ Fyūjon Raizu) of Geed's forms or a Belial Fusion Monster (ベリアル融合獣 Beriaru Yūgō-jū), while the background sound can be heard during the transformation. For the Fusion Rise version, an Intro music of the Ultra Series is played, with a remixed or renewed sound (Only applied for the In-Series), while the Fusion Monsters version plays the Belial's theme. Summary When Yato Kirishiki was a little kid he wanted to be like Ultraman when he grows up. During the time he was little a Kaiju attack his home places and killed his Biological Parents when suddenly the Light Host comes toward him and he obtained the Geed Riser. After fighting the Kaiju, the Geed Riser is in the Brace so he summoned his Geed Riser when he's saw a Kaiju attack. Appearance It's a transforming item that has the cylinder right in the middle of the Fusion Device and shows the color when you scan and finished. It has a button to activate the Riser to fuse up as Ultraman Geed. a Loader is black and yellow, has a handle to fit your hand in it, and a slot to fit your capsules. Capsules has Gray for the Ultras and Black for the Kaijus to fuse up when you switch the capsules on and shows the orb color on the image on their hand and above the Kaijus head. Form Ultraman Geed: Primitive (プリミティブ Purimitibu) is Geed's default form which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial. In this form, Geed fights in a similarly wild manner to Belial while retaining Ultraman's sense of justice in his heart. Techniques Special *'Wrecking Burst' (レッキングバースト Rekkingu Bāsuto): Geed's finisher attack, Geed puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Said to be 700,000 degrees Celsius in temperature, and as shown during the final battle, is roughly equal or possibly even slightly stronger than Belial's Deathcium Ray. Its blue coloring turns red when he is enraged. *'Geed Barrier' (ジードバリア Jīdo Baria): Geed can summon an energy shield to block attacks from the opponent. *'Wrecking Ripper' (レッキングリッパー Rekkingu Rippā): Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. Another version of said attack is featured as part of his normal attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight that represents an energy slicer. *'Wrecking Roar' (レッキングロア Rekkingu Roa): Geed can unleash sound waves from his mouth. Solid Burning (ソリッドバーニング Soriddo Bāningu) is Geed's strength form which uses assets of Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo. In this form, Geed's body is covered in vents through which he can either release steam or shoot fire/energy to boost his attacks. They are also used to attach the Geed Slugger onto either his arm for the Boost Slugger Punch or his leg for the Boost Slugger Kick. Techniques Special *'Strike Boost' (ストライクブースト Sutoraiku Būsuto): Geed charges his hands with Emerium Energy coated in fire and launches a beam from his fist. Can also be launched at point blank via a rushing punch. Said to be 720,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. *'Solar Boost' (ソーラブースト Sōra Būsuto): Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. Said to be 710,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. *'Emerium Boost Beam' (エメリウムブーストビーム Emeriumu Būsuto Bīmu): By tapping into Ultraseven's power, he can fire a green laser from his forehead, similar to Seven's Emerium Ray. Featured as part of his normal attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight. *'Wide Boost Shot' (ワイドブ一ストショット Waido Būsuto Shotto Unused): Geed can fire a L style ray from his both hands, similar to Seven's Wide Shot. *'Geed Barrier' (ジードバリア Jīdo Baria Unused): Geed can summon an energy shield to block attacks. :;Weapons :*'Geed Slugger' (ジードスラッガー Jīdo Suraggā): A crest weapon that Geed wields in battle. It is based on Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. :*'Boost Slugger Kick' (ブーストスラッガーキック Būsuto Suraggā Kikku): A powerful kick attack, performed after attaching the Geed Slugger onto his leg. :*'Boost Slugger Punch' (ブーストスラッガーパンチ Būsuto Suraggā Panchi): A powerful punch attack, performed after attaching the Geed Slugger onto his arm. :*'Psychic Slugger' (サイキックスラッガー Saikikku Suraggā): Geed can perform a throwing style action of his Geed Slugger, in a similar fashion style to Seven's Eye Slugger. Acro Smasher (アクロスマッシャー Akuro Sumasshā) is Geed's speed form which uses assets of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Cosmos. In this form, Geed adopts a more strategic fighting style, utilizing techniques that take advantage of his increased speed and agility. ;Techniques Special *'Atmos Impact' (アトモスインパクト Atomosu Inpakuto): A non lethal wave beam attack, that only pushes the opponent away. *'Smash Beam Blade' (スマッシュビームブレード Sumasshu Bīmu Burēdo): Geed's arm blade-like weapon, similar to Ultraman Hikari's Knight Beam Blade. *'Smash Moon Healing' (スマッシュムーンヒーリング Sumasshu Mūn Hīringu): A sparkling beam attack that calms monsters, similar to Cosmos' Full Moon Rect. *'Smash Palm' (スマッシュパーム Sumasshu Pāmu): Geed can fire a blue energy slash from his fingertips. *'Smash Stream' (スマッシュストリーム Sumasshu Sutorīmu Unused): Geed can release a powerful stream of water from his hands. *'Geed Barrier' (ジードバリア Jīdo Baria Unused): Geed can create a barrier to block attacks. *'Smash Stream Ray('スマイルストリームレイ Sumairusutorīmurei): Geed's Finishing Attack, an L's style powers up the blue light energy and water. Magnificent (マグニフィセント Magunifisento) is Geed's super form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra. In this form, Geed's power exceeds that of both his Solid Burning form and Pedanium Zetton. Techniques Special * Big Bustaway (ビッグバスタウェイ Biggu Basutawei): Geed's L-style beam finisher. Said to be 770,000 degrees Celsius in temperature. * Mega Slicer Cross (メガスライサークロス Mega Suraisā Kurosu): A cross-shaped slicer tossed from Geed's hand. Featured as part of his normal attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight. * Mega Electric Horn (メガエレクトリックホーン Mega Erekutorikku Hōn): Geed fires a stream of electricity out of both of his Ultra Horns, colored blue and green. * Geed Barrier (ジードバリア Jido Baria): Geed can create a barrier to block attacks, it is presumably a weaker version of the Arrayzing Geed Barrier. ** Arrayzing Geed Barrier (アレイジングジードバリア Areijingu Jīdo Baria): Geed Magnificent's barrier technique. The name is based on Father of Ultra's Ultra Array. True to its name, an energy construct resembling the Ultra Array appears when it is used. Royal Mega-Master (ロイヤルメガマスター Roiyaru Mega-Masutā) is Geed's most powerful Fusion Rise form, which uses assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Belial. :;Weapons *'King Sword' (キングソード Kingu Sōdo): A sword/staff weapon that Geed uses in combat. The King Sword can act as a reflector to block enemy attacks. While fighting without the said sword, Geed stores it at his waist. **'Deflection': The King Sword is able to deflect enemy attacks. **'Energy Slash': A gold energy slash from this sword. **'Energy Arrow': Featured as part of his normal attacks as part of Ultraman Fusion Fight, Geed can fire a gold energy arrow by thrusting his King Sword. **'Vulcan Sparkle' (バルカンスパークル Barukan Supākuru): After Riku swipes his hand past the scanner once, the King Sword can fire several golden energy darts from a projected Ultra Great Medal. By charging the King Sword, Geed can release a single shot version from the sword, used to knock Chimeraberus to the ground. **'Swing Sparkle' (スウィングスパークル Suwingu Supākuru): A swinging slash from the King Sword, unleashead after Riku swipes his hand past the scanner twice. **'Royal End' (ロイヤルエンド Roiyaru Endo): Activated by Riku scanning the crossguard part with the Riser and swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Geed can fire a golden beam from the King Sword. This beam can be charged to full power, which is used to destroy the evolved Pedanium Zetton. Said to be 1.9 million degrees Celsius in temperature. **'87 Flasher' (87エイティセブンフラッシャー Eiti Sebun Furasshā): Using the power of Zoffy, Geed can release a cyan stream of energy surrounded by yellow electricity from the King Sword. Named after Zoffy's M87 Ray. **'Specium Flasher' (スペシウムフラッシャー Supeshiumu Furasshā): Using the power of Ultraman, Geed can release a blue stream of energy from the King Sword. Named after Ultraman's Specium Ray. **'Slugger Spark' (スラッガースパーク Suraggā Supāku): Using the power of Ultraseven, Geed can release a huge slicer made of energy. Named after Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. **'Lance Spark' (ランススパーク Ransu Supāku): Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Geed can release a straight spiral of green energy from the King Sword. Named after Jack's Ultra Lance. **'Vertical Spark' (バーチカルスパーク Bāchikaru Supāku): Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Geed can release a long arc of energy from the King Sword and his left hand. Named after Ace's Vertical Guillotine. **'Storium Flasher' (ストリウムフラッシャー Sutoriumu Furasshā): Using the power of Ultraman Taro, Geed can release a fire-charged rainbow-colored stream of energy from the King Sword. Named after Taro's Storium Ray. :; Techniques :;; Special * Brothers Shield (ブラザーズシールド Burazāzu Shīrudo): Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. In its outer rings, it has the Ultra Brothers' respective Ultra Signs and M78 text reading "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", which translates to "Ultra 6 Brothers". King's insignia is in the middle. ; Tri-Slugger (トライスラッガー Torai Suraggā) is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger and Ultraman Belial. :;Body Features :;Protectors :;* Geed's Protectors are far more developed in this form and cover many areas of his body. :;*'Armor': Geed's entire body seems to be covered in segmented armor. Weapons *'Eye Slugger' (アイスラッガー Ai Suraggā)[2]: Geed possesses three Crest Weapons on his head in correspondence to Orb Emerium Slugger. Techniques *'Reflect Slugger' (リフレクトスラッガー Rifurekuto Suraggā): Geed launches all three crest weapons, flying to three points around the opponent, then he fires a beam resembling Belial's Deathcium Ray (デスシウム光線 Desushiumu Kōsen) at the central flying Eye Slugger, causing the beam to be reflected into the other crest weapons and refracting into multiple small lasers that bombard the target. *'Strike Maximum' (ストライクマキシマム Sutoraiku Makishimamu): Geed can fire energy punches from his right fist. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. Dandit Truth (ダンディットトゥルース Danditto Turūsu) is Geed's form which uses assets of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial. The word "Dandit" means "Punished" in Hindi Language. :;Body Features :;Horns :;* Geed's head sports twin curved horns. They are shaped like Beryudora's. Weapons *'Spiked Weapon': A weapon similar to the Ultra Array. **'Blazer Banishing' (ブレイザーバニシング''Bureizā Banishingu''): Geed calls down a bolt of lightning onto his weapon, which charges it with energy. He then fires a destructive red beam from the said weapon. **'Blazer Shot' (ブレイザーショット Bureizā Shotto): A reddish fiery crescent energy slicer fired from Geed's weapon. Shining Mystic (シャイニングミスティック Shainingu Misutikku) is Geed's form which uses assets of Ultraman and Shining Ultraman Zero. :;Body Features *'Protectors': Geed's Protectors are more developed in this form and cover his entire chest and shoulders. They are also present on his arms, legs, and feet. **'Arm Cutters': Geed's arm guards sport cutters that are possibly an allusion to Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. *'Beam Lamp': Geed sports a light blue beam lamp in this form. :;Techniques *'Specium Star Drive' (スペシウムスタードライヴ Supeshiumu Sutā Doraivu): Geed lifts his right hand similar to Zero's Shining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Shining Slash' (シャイニングスラッシュ Shainingu Surasshu): Based on the same ability as Ultraman, Geed can fire a stream of arrow-shaped rays from his left hand when he places his right hand above it. This is a part of his normal ranged attacks. Ultimate Final (ウルティメイトファイナル Urutimeito Fainaru) is Geed's ultimate form, he uses the Evolution Capsule with the Giga Finalizer to transform. :; Weapons * Giga Finalizer (ギガファイナライザー Giga Fainaraizā): A polearm weapon that Geed wields in this form, which is similar to Belial's Giga Battle Nizer. ** Potential Realization: The main function of the Giga Finalizer is to draw out Geed's original form's powers, allowing Geed to fully exert out his dormant power as Ultimate Final. The said device also allows Riku's willpower to be converted into physical destructive energy as Geed. ** Spinning Attack: Geed charges his energy and spins, cutting through enemies with the Giga Finalizer. ** Energy Slash: Geed can fire blue energy slashes from the Giga Finalizer. ** Giga Thrust (ギガスラスト Giga Surasuto): The trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled once, and the trigger button is pressed once more. A wave of energy is then fired from the tip of the Giga Finalizer. ** Riser Ray Beam (ライザーレイビーム Raizā Rei Bīmu): The trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled twice, and the trigger button is pressed once more. The Giga Finalizer consecutively launches energy constructs from the "eyes". This is more powerful than the Geed Proof and the Royal End. ** Crescent Final Geed (クレセントファイナルジード Kuresento Fainaru Jīdo): The Riser scans the rear end of the Giga Finalizer, the trigger button is held down for a moment, then the lever is pulled thrice, and the trigger button is pressed once more. Geed releases a crescent energy wave from the Giga Finalizer. :; Techniques :;; Special * Energy Beam: Featured as part of his normal attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Geed can fire a crimson energy beam from one of his hands. * Wrecking Nova (レッキングノバ Rekkingu Noba): A ray fired from his hands in the '+' style. It is the evolution of Primitive's Wrecking Burst and the temperature has increased to 1,000,000 degrees celsius. * Ultimate Ripper (ウルティメイトリッパー Urutimeito Rippā): Cutting rays fired from the arms. * Ultimate Roar (ウルティメイトロアー Urutimeito Roā): An ultrasonic attack multiple times more powerful than the Wrecking Roar. * Ultimate Final Barrier (ウルティメイトファイナルバリア Urutimeito Fainaru Baria): The evolution of Primitive's Geed Barrier. * Burning Boost (バーニングブースト Bāningu Būsuto): An explosive heat ray. It is the evolution of Solid Burning's Strike Boost. * Collapser Boost (コラプサーブースト Korapusā Būsuto): An destructive ray fired from the chest. It is the evolution of Solid Burning's Solar Boost. * Stream Detonation (ストリームデトネーション Sutorīmu Detonēshon): The Gold Stream lines on his body unleashes destructive lightning. * Shocking Impact (ショッキングインパクト Shokkingu Inpakuto): An impact wave with several times more power than the Atmos Impact. * Full Moon Neo Healing (フルムーンネオヒーリング Furu Mūn Neo Hīringu): A healing and calming ray. * Smash Buster Blade (スマッシュバスターブレード Sumasshu Basutā Burēdo): A sword of light summoned from the hand. Two of these can be used at the same time. * Big Buster Nova (ビッグバスターノバ Biggu Basutā Noba): A powerful ray fired from his hands in the 'L' style. It is the evolution of Magnificent's Big Bustaway. * Giga Lightning Burst (ギガライトニングバースト Giga Raitoningu Bāsuto): A powerful lightning ray fired from the forehead. * Giga End Slicer (ギガエンドスライサー Giga Endo Suraisā): Geed rapidly fires blades of light from his hands. * Geedium Slash (ジーディウムスラッシュ Jīdiumu Surasshu): A giant light ring capable of slicing an enemy in half. Juggernaut Drive: Yato's Juggernaut Drive was an original Kaiju fusion up by Arch Belial and Maga-Orochi when he felt rage of the devils path of destruction to the people that he loved and shows some evil dark aura to kill and destroy like Arch Belial's Arch Deathcium Ray can decimate an entire planet and Maga-Orochi feasted upon any planet it landed on and absorbing a form of power; Kaiser Belial's emeralds and Maga-Orochi's fellow King Demon Beasts and Ultraman Belial. * Maga-Poison (マガポイズン Maga Poizun): As part of its normal attacks, MagaMaga-Arch Belial can launch a stream of dark energy from its palm. * MagaMaga-Arch Deathcium (マガマガアークデスシウム Magamaga Āku Desushiumu): A combination of Arch Belial's Arch Deathcium Ray and Maga-Orochi's Maga Thunderclap, which is fired from his mouth. * Maga-Kinesis (マガキネシス Maga Kineshisu Unused): According to Pega, MagaMaga-Arch Belial possess tremendous skill in the use of psychic waves, something that is either yet or not to be shown in the game. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears